1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to native green laser semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to Group-III nitride native green laser semiconductor devices having an increased number of quantum wells.
2. Technical Background of the Disclosure
Group-III nitride lasers convert externally supplied energy (from electrical current or pumping light) directly into lasing radiation at a desired wavelength that is generated inside its active region due to the radiative recombination of charge carriers in semiconductor valence and conduction bands. High power native green lasers that are both reliable and have high wall plug efficiency are in demand for many applications, including laser projection system, for example. However, current semiconductor laser devices are not suitable in such applications because they do not provide high power, reliable and efficient lasing in the true green spectral range.